His Cold Heart
by MidoriDark34
Summary: After the deadly fight between the two brothers, Sasuke realizes that he doesn't have a reason to live anymore. Before falling into eternal slumber, he heares the voices of his two friends. That idiots would always come for him. His life has always been full of sadness and despair but maybe, just maybe, this time, he will be able to find happiness.


Prologue

Sasuke fell near Itachi's dead body facing the sky. Little drops of water started making their way to the ground, quietly crushing onto the bodies of the two Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke watched the cloudy sky, ignoring the now heavy and fast drops of water falling into his eyes. He had achieved his long-life goal. He had defeated his brother, he had taken revenge for his murdered clan, but he didn't feel any hint of happiness, just half of the feeling of relief he thought he would have after completing his role of avenger of the Uchiha clan. Now he was alone. The only survivor of the Uchiha clan : Uchiha Sasuke; cold, alone and deeply wounded. But his wounds didn't matter anymore.

He tried everything for making his dream of revenge come true; he left his friends behind – not to mention he nearly took the life of his best friend and abandoned the girl who wished to do anything for him; he left the village – the only place full of happiness, where he spent his childhood; he seeked power even in the darkest holes, even if that meant betraying his country. He cut all the bonds he had.

And now what? What was he going to do? He didn't have anybody, besides team Taka. After accomplishing his goal, he didn't have a reason to live anymore.

Nothing for.

Nobody for.

Maybe he could just die right now, near the person who had controlled all his decisions and emotions since he brought all the sadness and sorrow on him. Sasuke turned his head to partially face him, but Itachi was watching the sky, his lifeless eyes still open.

_Forgive me, Sasuke. Next time_. He smiled. In his last moments, Itachi smiled and did the brotherly gesture he has always done when they were younger. Sasuke was still asking himself what could that mean, but in the end, he decided that he didn't care. He didn't care about anything anymore. He turned his head back and watched the sky again, while his eyelids started slowly closing.

He just wished he could have seen the blue sky once more before departing. But the cloudy one was just like how his life had been. Before falling into eternal slumber, Sasuke heard the two faint voices he too-well knew. Tch. Those two would always come after him with hope filling their eyes. But this time, it was too late.

_Forgive me.. Naruto.. Sakura.. I brought you a lot of pain. It won't happen again. I promise  
_

.  
xxxxxxxXxxxxxx

Naruto and Sakura were running as fast as they could to the place where the huge explosion took place. They were sure that Sasuke was there.

Since there was a life and death battle between the only survivors of the Uchiha clan, they were sure that both Itachi and Sasuke were going to give all they had. Today was the day when one of them had to die and all they could do was to believe in Sasuke's power. That damn power that he had seeked so bad. That power that made him fall into the darkness. That power that made him cut all his bonds and lock his heart forever.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

The two young chuunin reached the place where the deadly fight had taken place. Well.. what remained of it. The place was completely destroyed, a lot of rocks burnt and somewhere, far away, two bodies were lying next to each other. Naruto and Sakura rushed to that place and found the two Uchiha brothers, one with his lifeless eyes open, one with his eyes closed.

Sakura went straight to Sasuke and put her ear on his chest. She could barely hear his heartbeat.

"Sakura-chan! How's Sasuke?" asked Naruto who first went to check on Itachi's body and see if he was still a threat. Since he didn't feel his pulse anymore, he closed his eyes and rushed to Sakura's side.

The pink-haired kunoichi sent her chakra into his body, searching for the biggest damage. He had three broken ribs, his left forearm was broken, together with some other minor bones from both of his palm. As for the organs, he had his stomach nearly destroyed and one rib was puncturing his lungs. Having all the damages found, Sakura started healing him immediately. She couldn't do much for his stomach instead of stopping the bleeding. As for the lungs, she somehow managed to faintly remove the rib with that was puncturing his lung and healed the hole it made. The bones were easily healed and now Sasuke was in a stable state. At least now they could carry him to Konoha without causing further damage to his body.

Sakura picked Sasuke up, holding him over her shoulder, while Naruto took Itachi and held him under his left arm. They met the rest of Team 8 at the beginning of the forest and started heading back to Konoha as fast as they could.

**Author Note**: Hi guys! So.. badababaaaaammmm! Here starts my first romance fanfic :D It's a pretty shitty prologue, but I needed to set a different scene to offer some explications before starting the actual storyline. This isn't going to be just the actual Sasuke-Is-Back-To-Konoha story. I hope I will develop a rollercoaster of emotions along with this fanfic :D I really need to know your opinion about this pre-beginning, mostly about my vocabulary. I'm pretty obsessed with grammar errors and vocabulary because English is not my mother tongue and I really want this story to turn out truly awesome. I hope you will give me your support with any kind of reviews and patience. I won't update every day. Hell, I don't think I will even update every one or two weeks. It depends on my mood, and I'm not going to write just because I have to. I will write because I feel like to. Anyway, I just hope you are going to enjoy this story :P I enjoy long reviews and constructive criticism, but you can say anything in your comment. I just hope I won't get things like "U suck dude/bitch".

An important fact, one that I HOPE YOU'LL READ is that in my story, there isn't a 3 year time-skip, but a 5 year one. So now, all the rookie 9 are 18. So basically, everything is the same but they're 18 instead of 16.

Well then, have a nice day! Btw, today is my birthday and a lot of awesome things happen on my birthday. I hope you'll all have an awesome day :D

Till next time ;-]


End file.
